Paper Planes
by Albinokitten
Summary: Shut up!" England cut him off. He put his newspaper aside. "You won't grow, that's just how it is!" Sealand looked at him angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists again and again. "Then help me grow!"
1. ask

„Arthur?"

Sealands rather calm voice made England raise his head from reading the newspaper. All over Europe people were gossiping about his boss and ministers who were spending tax receipts for their own good and fighting with each other over trivial things, giving him a headache. It made him look bad and unable to handle his own problems.

But something in Sealands voice was really odd.

Usually he would talk with a lot of pride and haughtiness in it to make sure everyone knew he wasn't just a child and a real nation (which he wasn't , England thought every time). He was always rambling a lot but now, as England rose his gaze to look at him, he sat on the couch quietly, his hands on his knees, looking down on them, his legs to short to touch the ground but not moving as usual.

„Yes?" he asked, slightly surprised.

The small one seemed to hesitate, then asked calmly „Will I ever get bigger?"

England hadn't seen that coming. His eyebrows went up a bit.

„Why do you want to know?"

He really didn't feel like answering. How could that small guy ever grow taller? Nowadays only one person was still living in what he called his body, and that was an engineer looking after it. Not even the family that founded him was still living there.

„Because Tino and Berwald play alone a lot and when I asked them why Tino said 'You are too small to understand.'"

The small nation changed his voice saying the last sentences, making it sound like Finnlands voice. He really loved Finnland, but it didn't sound very affectionate there

England nearly coughed inside his tea.

„Now really, do they do that?" he asked sarcastically.

His eyebrows narrowed.

The small one seemed annoyed „Yeah, a lot. So, I was thinking, when will I grow up?" He looked up to England. His gaze was kinda heartbreaking.

'Well, was about time he realizes he doesn't grow at all' England thought, shutting his eyes and kneading his forehead.

„Well.. oh shit.." He took another sip off tea. Then he looked at him rather stern.

„Peter, you won't grow. You have no real citizens and no economy." His voice was a bit low, speaking calm to make him understand. But Sealands glance turned angry within a second. He jumped down the couch and rose his clenched fists. „You always say that! But I AM a nation! Why would I excist if I wasn't?? If only I was bigger! Then everyone would take me seriously!"

„Shut up!" England cut him off. He put his newspaper aside. „You won't grow, that's just how it is!"

Arthur wasn't good rising children. There were two good examples for it, though he was sure America would have turned out like that anyway.

Sealand looked at him angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists again and again.

„Then help me!"

England's eyes grew wide.

„What?"

„Help me grow! I know you can! You have nothing to do nowadays anyway. Just sitting here and drinking tea, worrying about some local problems." He waved with his hand impatiently.

„There's a freaking economy-crisis recently you know? Not that you would mind anyway!"

England's hands shot in the air gesturing, making Sealand flinching back slightly.

„But my base is so old!" Suddenly tears showed up in Sealands eyes and dripped down his face from one second to the other, as if he was holding them back for quiet a while. England sat back as he saw it.

„What if it gets too old? If it just collapses into the ocean!? I know it wasn't made to last in first place!" The young childes rambling lost a bit of direction. England just looked at him waiting him to clam down. _'Seems like he thought about that a lot.'_

Sealand rubbed over his eyes with his sleeve angrily suddenly, looking up again staring at him.

„I don't want to dissapear! Help me grow! You made me exist in first place!"

England's eyes narrowed. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes annoyed.

„So that's why you came here?"

The little one didn't respond and continued to stare at him.

England sighed again.

„You are right" he said gravely and the younger's face turned pale.

„I looked into the report about you. You are okay, but the base really isn't made to excsist forever."

He took a sip of tea again. Sealand trembled but didn't say anything, still glaring at him.

„If it breaks down or has to be removed" and the young one flinched at that word „ you'd have to give up claiming you are a country."

The smaller one's face went even paler, his gaze turned down to his feet.

„Just like you want it, right..?"

England leaned back.

„Just what do you want exactly Peter?"

Sealand sat back down on the couch.

„I want to get bigger..not important or huge, but with people living there again."

He made a small pause, and England was about to say no, when he added.

„And I want to be able to care of my own.."

England's eyes went wide, he had never heard that so far.

He sighed again. A serious Sealand really was something.

„Fine" he said, not believing himself.

The younger nations head jerked up and looked at him stunned, then smiled a really huge smile and through himself on England with a loud squeal.

„You better don't make me regret that you brat" he grumbled and looked away but blushed slightly as a response.

* * *

**RxR Please! And point out mistakes too, english isn't my first language *sweats***

Idea came while rping (Sealand is such a brat!)  
I really want him to grow a bit!

I have to point out: I have no idea how that 'base' is, but i can't imagine it to be really steady. And i have no clue what would happen to 'Sealand' if it dissapeared.  
What follows in the next chapters is totally made up und impossible (i suppose) especially nowadays. *laughs*

Not sure about the pairings so far..

**Thanks for reading! *bows***


	2. act

Paper Planes Act Two

Finland had always been the cheerful, optimistic guy.

And even though he always reacted quite angry when Sweden declared him his 'wife', it was still obvious that he was more the girlie type.

And, as it turned out too, he could act like a mother as well.

A mother whose baby had been taking away by a hooligan, England thought, yeah, that was how he looked like.

Otherwise he wouldn't sit there on Arthur antique couch like that, staring at him with a glare, his teacup raised hallways, not moving, while Sweden beside him kept his eyes closed and made a 'I'm-not-really-here-sort-that-out' expression and drank his own tea.

He HAD told Sealand to talk with his adoptive parents first.

Of course he HAD NOT told them.

„You sick, sick person" Tino said, ripping him from his thoughts.

Arthur blinked.

„I beg you pardon?"

To his surprise Sweden laid a hand on Finnlands shoulder whose expression snapped to a worried one immediately.

„Oh sorry England I spoke without thinking!"

„It's me who has to apologize. I should have seen that he lied about telling you.."

It's been two months since England agreed to help Sealand.

On the condition of not to make any trouble again like selling passports as in the past and not using any money for the wealth of their 'nobles', England would give little help one after one to give Sealand a stable standing. A contract was made. Sealand agreed to all conditions and a long fight between them was finally over. The question if Sealand was a nation or not had been left out. ( 'Because it's obvious' both of them thought..)

Finland still looked upset. „What do you think will come out of this? It was good how it was, wasn't it?"

Arthur was about to reply as the front-door crushed open with a banging noise. He nearly automatically yelled 'Alfred!' but stopped himself wondering why.

„ARTHUR!"

The door to the living room crashed open even louder and Sealand rushed in.

„Guess what, another one asked for.."

He froze in the second he saw the other nations, his mouth still agape.

Sweden got up and pulled Arthur with him, leaving the other two alone. Finnlands eyes followed Sweden and he swallowed.

„They've t' sort't out thr'self's" the tall blonde said once they were in the kitchen.

There was a long silence, both of them leaning against the counter, waiting. He could hear them arguing, Sealands voice louder at first, then only Finnlands. A long pause followed, he looked to Sweden, who seemed relaxed. He knew them better after all.

The two talked quieter now, and Arthur just decided to make more tea as Sweden spoke.

„I gotto thank y'fr doing this f'r Pete" he said evenly.

„Honestly, I doubt that it will work" he replied but smiled a bit „He'll still need you two."

Sweden just nodded. Arthur got the tea ready and they went back together. The tall nation looked scary sometimes, but he had his heart on the right spot.

When Arthur peeked into the room, Sealand was sitting on Finnlands lap, arms wrapped around him tightly, Finland playing with his hair smiling.

* * *

_„Hey hey Arthur! Let's make a mark into the door frame in the kitchen to see if I will grow!"_

_Sealand seemed really excited about the idea. Arthur groaned. He just finished reading the conditions for the contract he had made up to the smaller one. _

_„Would you listen? You boss didn't even agree yet!"_

_„Come on, they will eat your face when they see it"_

_Arthur's eyebrows went up. „Eat my face?"_

_„Yeah" the child said, looking around in the room, obviously not listening. When he had the feeling that Arthur wouldn't talk more, he looked at him again. „So, how about it? Making marks??"_

_It just sounded like a bad idea. England sighed, laying the papers aside. He still doubted that this would bring anything. He had even thought about taking steps that would not work on propose to make Sealand give up, but that would be even worse, right?_

_„Alright then" He let out another sigh and stood up, Sealand jumping off the couch immediately and running into the kitchen._

_„Whoa that's so cool! Did you do that with America too?"_

_England slowed down in his tracks searching for something to mark the boys height. „ No.. I didn't.. He grew much to fast for something like that.."_

_„That makes it even cooler!"_

_Arthur grinned uptight. Those two would never get along. And he hadn't thought about Alfred that way in a long time, so he just shook his head and crouched besides the child. „You have to take your shoes of.."_

Now they stood there, three months later. Both faces pale. Sealand felt as if he was about to puke. Arthur just kept staring on the door frame behind him. So he didn't grow at all? Why hadn't England said anything for minutes now? „What's wrong?" he asked, his voice cracking. Standing still that long drove him insane.

Arthur opened his mouth in disbelieve, but it took him some moments to say something. He took the ruler and the pen and marked the height. Sealand felt tears coming up. Why did he mark it if he didn't grow at all?"

When Arthur finally spoke, his voice was cracked too.

„Holy crap, it really works."

The boy turned around and stared at the mark, several centimetres above the first.

* * *

It bloody worked.

Should I bother you with details? I suppose not, but a little bit of explanation is needed here.  
It seemed like Sealands body, able to exist for such a long time without any attention, reacted to any development quite strongly.

My boss had been declared totally insane for what he did.

The media kissed his feet for it.

There had been a press-conference with my boss announcing that Sealand would get help to take care that this 'historical important' (and I rolled my eyes on that) place would remain.

The government offered help to anyone who would be interested in living there to make the place acceptable to live in and signalized to take further steps in the future, maybe even make the base bigger.

Different reactions followed.

Firstly, media all over Europe used the opportunity to dig out Sealands historical background, what was part of the plan. Most people didn't know about it and as always, they used the useless information to distract themselves from their actual problems. This contained bad talking, too. But I'd seen that coming, too.

I was worried. What if the interest by the media was everything? It would be over quickly, and if no one answered to the actual offer... Sealand had grown by just this attention. And when the attention vanished? What would happen to Peters Body? There had never been a situation like this before.

But it came different.

Applicants came. Most weren't serious, but some were, and that was all that counted. It really worked.

I stood beneath Sealand, who was practically glowing, as a TV-Team came to his base and had a talk with my boss right at the place. Compared to all the bitterness that had filled the little body behind his cheerful personality, he really bloomed and Finland seemed to be the happiest about this.

After several meaningless questions a wicked smile split the interviewers face.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just drop the station? It contains no environmental questionable substances, so why didn't you leave it as it was? Didn't it only cause problems so far?"

Sealand paled, but pressed the lips together.

My boss looked over the interviewers shoulder at me. And there was a rather shrewd expression in his eyes that I'd like to see more often, really, because most of all times he was a bloody jerk.

I placed a hand on Sealands head.

"There are other things than money that count, you know? If we'd throw everything away like that, what would we show our children? After all, this base was build for war, if someone would live here now, that would be something to be proud of in the future."

I smiled sloppy. Just HOW campy could that guy be? Francis would have busted into tears.

Sealand hugged my leg.

I sighed.

"Your boss is really a sissy" he mumbled into the cloth of my trousers.

The hood of his light-blue anorak hid his face, but I could feel the cloth, that got damp from the light rain, get even wetter were his face was.

"Who's a sissy?" I asked smiling. "Come on, let's go inside"

* * *

NEED A BETA: SERIOUSLY:

Thank you for all the alerts, reviews and even faves! I'm touched!

**Kenzie:** And this will really become USUK?

**Me:** ..How bout UKUS?

**Kenzie:** Go die please

**Me:** Al appears in the next chapter..

**Peter:** Oh please, No!

**Arthur:** That git did good not to show up yet

**Me:** come on Arthurrr~ or i'll get you drunk! You know what happends if Arthur+Drink+Alfred?

**Peter:** Hu?

**Arthur:** /// Don't know what you're talking 'bout...

Review if you liked it so far! Action lays ahead!


	3. meet the brother

The frontdoor crushed open with a banging noise that clanged through the corridors of the old house, leaving a scared silence which was cut by a cheerful voice only seconds later.

"England! I've come to visit! You won't believe the bullshit I heard!" chirped the tall blonde in a singsong-voice.

No response came.

America frowned slightly and moved further inside. He never asked for permission to come in anyway.

"Englaaaaaaaaa~nd" he shouted and listened carefully. Nothing. No curses or growling or anything.

If England wasn't there he would just have to wait until he came back. He took a apple from the table in the kitchen and walked further in.

Just when he was about so open the door to the hallway, the handle moved by itself and the door swung open, almost hitting his forehead. He stepped back (it wasn't the first time that something moved around in England's house) and was about to scream out something about ghosts.

But something far worse looked though the open crack of the door, glaring at him annoyed

"Wha.."

He forgot to close his mouth.

A boy around the age of fiveteen looked at him, his thick brows knitted.

_Arthur tunred into a child? No wait, his eyes are blue.. couldn't be... what the hell..?_

The boy still glared at him.

"So you actually CAN look even dorkier. I thought it couldn't get worse.."

Americas mouth went shut. He was about to respond but got cut off by a voice behind him.

"Alfred?"

Both heads turned to England. He was standing in the door, a rather large brown paper bag in his arm. He looked at the tall blonde a bit surprised. It had been quite a while since they last met or talked privately on work.

Again, before America could respond, England spoke as he saw the boy beside him.

"Peter! Why aren't you in bed? Did I allow you to get up? You are all red, your fever isn't down yet!"

"I don't want to sleep! And this Idiot kept screaming around!" the boy, no, the teen, America corrected himself confused, said, and a strange feeling of a twisted deja vu tingled in the back of his mind but he ignored it.

So it really was Sealand. He looked at him again. It still sounded unbelievable.

When England stepped beside him he nearly reached the shoulder of the small man. Also the features of his face had changed, his cheekbones stronger, and it wasn't as round as before.

He tried to recall what Sealand had looked like before but had never paid much attraction to it. However, now he looked like a smaller copy of England, just the eyes a deep blue and the eyebrows not as thick. He was thin, and now that England pointed it out, also looked a bit feverish.

"Then sit down at the couch and watch TV. But put the blanket on. "

England saw the apple in Americas hand and took it, shoving it into Sealands hands.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"No it wasn't, it's from my kitchen.. as if you would ever bring something healthy with you." he added under his breath, giving him the shopping bag and pushing Sealand into the living room.

America wandered off into the kitchen. He couldn't watch England caring for that brat. He couldn't quite name it, but there was a ugly feeling inside him which he knew he shouldn't have.

Just as he set the bag down on the counter England walked in. He walked over to the table and took a apple for himself, raising just a eyebrow at the younger nation.

"What the hell England? _What is he doing here?_ And why is he so freakin' big?!"

England took a bite of the apple and sighed. "I forgot. Your news contain not much from Europe."

"It was in your news?"

Trying to make it the shortest summary possible, he spoke in a low voice.

"He's living here again, he asked for help and I agreed. I put some money into his base and got some people to live there again."

The taller just continued staring at him blankly.

"He grew quite a bit and quite fast. He gets fevers all the time.."

"I know" America throws in suddenly, his voice sounding dry. "I had the same problem..." he explained when England knitted his brows.

"Oh.."

A small silence follows. Arthur suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore and swallowed hard.

America scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess it's worse with him, his body isn't really normal.."

Arthur just nodded.

They stood in silence again until a shuffling sound came from the doorway.

Sealand appeared, holding a thin blanket around his shoulders and leaning onto the doorframe.

"Arthur, could I have a tea, please?"

Arthur nodded, walking over to turn on the oven. Of course the brat shared Englands taste.

Sealands eyes wandered to America, who did not miss the warmth in his eyes before they turned cold and stared at him.

"Why are you still here? You are not welcomed." He said scarply, giving him a dirty look.

So he was still that egoistic "That's not your thing to decide, moron."

"Arthur doesn't want you here either. You blind or something?"

"So you decide what he wants and what not?"

"I can read the atmosphere. It's pretty dead."

"That's because you are here, making him your nurse!"

"He cares about me and helps me. You brag in here because 'bullshit you heard' for the first time since months!"

"I'm a hero, I have a lot to do!"

The comment actually hit America, since he used to stop by quiet often. There simply had been to much to do, he didn't forget, he told himself.

England took the kettle from the stove and poured the hot water into a pot. He never listened when they fought, ever since they started it when they first met. But America had a harder opponent now, he noticed even without following the bitching of them that continued behind him.

They finally stopped as he stepped beside Sealand and gave him the steaming cup, laying a hand on his brothers forehead to check the fever.

Alfred looked at them bolshy, trying to chase the ugly feeling away.

"I stay!" he declared aloud and walked into the livingroom.

Sealands eyes flollowed him narrowed, accepting the challenge.

* * *

-

**Hell is lying ahead- Yay!  
Grownup!Sealand fascinates me a lot. The plot is ready, what do you think will happen? Is it obvious?**


	4. hard to understand

_Sealand snapped. _

_He had waited for the American to make physical contact first to be in the right. He fairly didn't understand why that bastard touched his chin with his thumb like that, but it didn't matter, since Sealands fist slammed into Americas jaw nearly immediately._

* * *

**Two weeks earlier**

Watching Sealand growing inch by inch was just too fascinating for England, never in history he had seen one of their kind grow without riots and war.

No nation had a nice childhood. They'd be invaded, bear civil wars and fight for their right to live with huge losses.

Certainly Sealand was different. Most nations would just shrug their shoulders or maybe raise their eyebrows at the teen that lived in England's house. And they'd turn away and forget about him afterwards, since there was nothing to get and nothing to fear from the boy. (In fact there were relieved England solved the problem, because they never knew how to handle him.)

Much to Finlands and Swedens surprise England wanted the boy to move back into his house under the pretext that it would be easier for him to watch after his little brother.

But in reality he just loved to show him things and watch him grow. The boy bloomed exceptionally good and sometimes would show even real interest in what England was teaching him.  
Even if Sealand was born out of a mistake and not accepted as a nation, he still was one of their kind

But of course, there were the fevers. Finland often came over to look after Sealand. He never said a word, happy about Sealands development, but couldn't stop worrying about him.  
It was heartbreaking to see the Fin sit next to the bed, always holding the smaller hand, even if Sealand didn't like it.

After some time, when the renovation of Sealands base had passed the most urgent necessaries, the fevers got lighter.

England just wished Sealand would have been well when America came over...

The tall blonde seemed to think Sealand had gone quieter and less moody.  
But his calm appearance that day had been the fruit of weeks full of arguments, discussions and fights between England, who wanted to get Sealand to understand that _no you can't play now_ and _yes the fever goes away faster when you lay down_, and ill Sealand fighting it the best he could.

England finally did it and Sealand stayed quite when his temperature raised, because he wanted to be well again asap.

As soon as he was cured, the fight began.

They seemed to fight about everything. What they did, the way they talked, the weather (yes, the weather, because Sealand liked the rain, and America hated it, and it rained quite a lot, as always). It wasn't like the kind of arguments England and America had, both America and Sealand forced each other to fight all the time. It wasn't about annoying the other, it was just about who gave up first, win or lose.

England at the same time tried to make America leave with all his might. Of course he didn't hate America as much as he said he would, but he was so bloody annoying!

"Arthur! Let's go to the cinema!" America squealed one time, holing up the poster. It was a horror- movie with a big fat 'age-limit-18' printed on it in one corner.

"Don't use his name! You are not allowed to use it!" yelled Sealand. ('You are not allowed to' was his favourite game since he actually lived in the house and America was the visitor. Very adult-like.)

"Shut up, both of you! I'm working!" he responded harsh, shooing them out of his study.

The anger piled up more and more inside England, who was desperately trying not to freak out (too much).

But he never got the chance to scream it out.

One week after America arrived, he maybe made the biggest mistake he could have done in this situation.

It happened when he and Sealand were scrimmaging in the kitchen over dinner. America wanted to cook, Sealand gave his best to avoid it. They were yelling, America just about to get angry and forgetting his mocking tone and simply changed to insults, when Sealand, now a little taller than England, tackled his side.

England sat at the counter opposite the kitchen unit and drank his tea. He was close to exploding. His precious tee was the only thing that calmed him. He had taken one of his favourite cups, one of the last that Elisabeth had given him a long time ago. It had been a set of six cups, now only two were left, the others had been broken or gone missing in the wars of his. America had broken one a long time ago.

America tumbled, England turned his head just a second before both teens crushed into him.

There was no wining or yelling afterwards, because everyone had heard the clear 'CRAK' when England's cup had hit the counter.

Frozen, England stared at the cup that had rolled out of his hand. It looked unharmed, but the sound had been too loud. America rose from the floor, Sealand still clinging around his waist, looking shocked, too.

"Hehehey" America laughed a bit nervous "Seems like nothing happened! Lucky lucky!"

England didn't react. He just kept staring. Just his eyebrows furrowed slowly.

"Now come on! Look.." he said, reaching for the cub.

Just the moment he touched it, it broke into two pieces.

Immediately, England's chair make a scratching sound over the floor as he stood up, turned, and left the room without another word.

Ever since then, for seven days now, England had been ignoring America. Sealand had been careful around him at first too, but England treated him like nothing happened.

And he treated America like nothing happened, too.

To be more precisely, he acted like America wasn't there.

He didn't listen to him apologizing, and walked past him without looking at him, sometimes he even looked through him when he was talking with Sealand. Latter was amused. He grew a bit quieter too, enjoying how England bullied his former colony He wasn't as good as England in ignoring the taller, still fighting with him a lot. If they did so, England would ask Sealand to please stop talking to himself. If America ate or drank something, England would tidy up the dishes while America was still eating. He'd turn of the TV when only America was watching. And so on.

Usually he could never bring up the energy to ignore the younger nation, loosing his temper too quickly, but this time he was really angry.

It was quite effective, America didn't know what to do. He had tried everything, even running around naked. England didn't even blush. It was serious.

Maybe Arthur needs a therapy? First he saw fairies and know he also stopped seeing me? Caught in his dream-world? I have to save him! That's what a hero should do!

America decided to go to bed early (only to find his bed in the guest room stripped and his belongings in a box next to it, already addressed to be send to his home) and surprise England in the next mornings glory when he would still be sleepy. He opened the box with a sigh, something had to be done. And sleepy Arthur was always easier to talk to, he let his guard down easier.

_

For all respect to his great idea, when his alarm went at 5:30 the next morning, he realised the flaw his his plan: He hated getting up early and his mood was on a down point.

Regardless he still got up and walked down the stairs. There was light in the kitchen, just as he had anticipated. He rubbed one eye and walked in. Arthur was standing in front of the sink, washing out a cup.

"Hey Arthur" he chirped and walked over to him.

The person turned around, and America already cheered inwardly for his victory, before he realized that sea-blue eyes priced through him. Not green, blue.

He stopped in his tracks, shocked. Did he really mistake Sealand for his Arthur? Well, now that he thought about it, they looked similar.

Ignoring the sharp look Sealand gave him he stepped closer, examining the boys face. The eyes were blue of course, maybe the aspect that had made him forget the resemblance over the last two weeks. And the eyebrows weren't as dark and thick, but still abnormal huge. The cheekbones were also the same, the whole face, just.. younger. Arthur didn't look old, but adult (even with his ridiculous tininess), whereas Sealand...

The silence between them continued. Sealand didn't get what Americas expression said, he had never seen someone look at him like this before. The only thing he knew was he was getting more and more pissed with every second, while America followed his thoughts.

Unconsciously, the taller raised a hand to gently grab Sealands chin and bent down to him slowly.

No one would ever know what would have happened if Sealand hadn't moved.

Because the next moment his fist punched against Americas jaw quite painfully with all his force.

* * *

Okay~This took quite long, over two weeks, sorry~

Fufufu

Thank you for the Reviews, Alerts and Favs!!! Thank you!!! It's more then I expected~ Make requests for a side story if you want

~ak


	5. remembering something I lost

**act 5- Remembering something I lost**

_1763_

Oh sweet, sweet victory.

After these years, his war with Francis was finally over.

Not that he minded kicking the French bastards ass, but the feeling of winning wasn't bad, eighter, and also he could finally again come to America just to visit and drink tea.

Of course, there were the native Americans he had allied with, complaining to him now, but he didn't bother. It would figure out somehow.

"Francis was a lot nicer to them" Alfred said explaining while Arthur was sitting down on a chair opposite to him. The Brit waved with a hand in his general direction. "Of course he was, he's a freaking bootlicker. It will work out." He took a sip of his tea, satisfied. He had dared to take his favourite cups out. He had been forced to lock them away during the war so they would be save, and now they were the only luxury Arthur could afford like this. The war had taken too much money. He'd ask America about it later.

Alfred had noticed the rather fancy looking cups and raised an eyebrow about it. The boy was getting sharper with each day, Arthur thought, pleased about it. Alfred had gotten a lot calmer for some time now, which was relaxing, but Arthur felt uncertain about the shadow that would darken the blue of his eyes from time to time.

But right now, his eyes were shining at him in their bright bright blue, obviously happy the fighting was over. Arthur couldn't help but smile, he really was still a child, even with his body grown so big.

"I'm glad it's over. Of course I could have gone longer!" the younger said, smirking.

"Don't be too full of yourself" the Brit replied by default. Alfreds smile only grew wider.

"Now thats the Iggy I want to see" he said an laughed softly. Arthur just closed his eyes and drank his tea, pretending he didn't hear anything. Alfred had always be pissed easily about how bossy Arthur got during fights.

"Don't call me that. Are you okay, by the way?" he asked, rising his eyes to look at him. Alfred was smiling at him again. There was something in his eyes he could not name. The colony didn't answer. "Alfred?"

Blue eyes blinked, realising the other had spoken. "Ha?"

"It's 'excuse me', when will you ever learn it?"

The idiotic smile grew even larger, and Arthur was getting suspicious. Usually America would get grumpy about being lectured at this point.

"I'm fine. I'm awesome after all! You should rather look after yourself, shortie~!"

A deep wrinkle appeared in between Arthurs bushy eyebrows and he scowled, only causing Alfred to laugh again. The European rose from his chair and walked over to the counter, refilling his cup with his beloved tea. He wouldn't let Alfred take his good mood with his teasing. He was his master after all.

"These cups look so old, why are you keeping them?" Alfred asked, turning his in his hand. He wasn't drinking anything.

"Good old Beth gave them to me."

The Blonde set down the cup on the table immediately at hearing that. Good thing Arthur didn't see his face as he was with his back to him.

"Well.. " he heard his colony begin, the voice a bit lower than before, "it seems like you are the only one left possessing me."

"Yes, finally" Arthur said softly. It had been a long fight after all. "Was about bloody time."

He hadn't heard Alfred standing up. Just when he turned around to go back, he found the blond right in front of him. Close.

He blinked a few times, not looking up. His eyes were on a level with his collar, which wasn't really tidy, Arthur noted in the back off his head, but he didn't say anything about it. Something was off. Something that made the Brit swallow. Something how close America was while doing seemingly nothing. Soon the counter was in his back and he was trapped, one of Alfred's arms right beside him, his hand on the edge of counter.

Something hot bubbled inside Arthur's chest, though he tired to ignore it. But he couldn't help but think that if Alfred did something right now, he wouldn't know what to do. He could feel his cheeks burning and sweared under his breath.

"Alfred, what.." he stared but lost his words as he raised his head to see Alfred's eyes. His own green eyes went wide with shock. Alfred eyes were a dark blue, the dark blue colour he hated so much. These eyes, staring at him possessively, watching him fondly, screaming: '_mine, mine, you are mine!'_

Everything happened fast. Before he could think about it Arthur flinched away from him. Before he could react he could see the eyes of the one he loved grow even darker, angry, and most of all, hurt. So terribly hurt. It gave Arthur's heart an extra stab. So he was serious. He swallowed, but his throat was dry and hurt.

The Americas was still standing close to him, bent forward, and Arthur could feel him rising a hand to touch his face, when it his him like a ton of bricks. He wouldn't give in to Alfred if he was like this. He simply couldn't! It was so wrong! This wasn't the person he loved, this was a stranger whose actions he couldn't estimate. A hard thought crossed his frantic mind. Maybe Alfred wouldn't even want him this way.

"Don't touch me!"

It hurt. Talking to his closest friend like this. The big hand stopped, hovering only centimetres over his cheek.

A loud crush, the full cup hit the wall, spluttering the hot liquid all over, the china splitting into tiny, incognizable pieces. Arthur watched it , eyes wide in horror.

"Fine, stay with your royals then. They will die like all humans, just like your queen did."

He couldn't move. He could not meet Alfred's eyes. Even after the colony had turned on its heels and stormed off, and he felt like screaming, kicking and crying, he couldn't. So he only shivered helplessly over losing what was most important to him, the china already forgotten.

* * *

It was long after midnight when Arthur shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen, rubbing one of his puffy eyes.

This memory had been long forgotten, eaten by the time and when he was earnest, he just wanted to forget it. But earlier, the breaking china had been enough to make him remember, the memory rushing into his mind all too suddenly.

He looked around. The broken piece was nowhere to be seen. Getting slightly nervous, he looked into all cupboards and shelves, but didn't find it. He felt like crying again. Did Alfred throw it away?

It was nowhere, not in even in the trash bin.

Arthur sat down and laid his head on top of his arms, feeling miserable. He wouldn't ask the loud idiot about it. He'd ignore it like he always did.

Just because it was so much easier this way.

* * *

Complementary to chapter four.

I'm seriously unsure if this turned out like I wanted it too. I'll leave out the whole actually revolution part because that's just old. And Arthur did his part in the mess, too. He's always shown as the victim there but he clearly wasn't. I understand why Alfred is pissed about it.

Oh yeah, historical background. I figure that a lot of you already looked up Americas history for the lulz, because that's just part of shipping this pairing.

1763 the 'French and Indian War', (part of the 'Seven Years' War' which was mostly taking place between Arthur and Francis in Europe but partly in America, too) ended and Francis let go his parts of Alfred (and Canada, too, if I remember correctly), leave out some small islands. Both Francis and Arthur had quite financial problems afterwards, which are seemingly the reason for the famous high taxed he wanted Alfred to pay. Oh, also the native Americans on Arthur side weren't too happy about him afterwards because the French used to bring them fine presents and the Brits didn't.

**I can't promise this is right, correct me if there is a bad mistake.**

And also, sorry for skipping between human names and nations names, I just can't decide~**  
**


	6. patchwork

Arthur yawned. He stretched a bit and fumbled to find his clock on his bedside locker.

Five past five o'clock? Why would he wake up so early?

He thought he may have heard a noise, something slamming, but shoved it away to be part of a forgotten dream. Both of the boys always slept in late if he let them, and the last weeks he wouldn't wake them, grateful for the short peace.

And of course he wouldn't wake Alfred because he still acted like he wasn't there.

He scratched the back of his head. Maybe he should stop ignoring America, he really wasn't that mad anymore. By now he was pretty sure Alfred didn't remember the incident from so many years ago.

But it was hard to stop it, partly because it was just too much fun how much the American was bothered by it. Stupid git, he deserved some struggling, Arthur made it far to easy for him at times.

Putting on his dressing gown he walked towards the kitchen to find himself something to divert himself.

THUD. Cursing. Just as he walked down the stair he heard it again. It wasn't a dream? Already getting angry at whoever broke into his house he stormed down and ripped the door open.

Sealand and America where on the floor, wrestling with each other. Arthur needed quite some seconds to understand what the heck was going on.

America seemed to have a hard time with Sealand who keeled on his chest, trying to hit him. One of Americas Hands dodged the attempts, the other was on Sealands throat. America hissed with disappointment as the teen was seemingly unaffected by his try to struggle him, he wasn't even coughing. His skin seemed to be out of steel.

"WHAT THE HELL!" England shouted at the two, but they didn't notice, furthermore the Brit felt panic when he saw a glint in Americas eyes, like he was going to use his real strength on Sealand, and leaped forward between the too. Both of them struggled against him, still aiming at the other, until he had them separated, his arm around Sealands waist, panting heavily. The boy looked at him confused. "Iggy? What.."

"Don't call him that!" America cut him off. He seemed to be even angrier then before.

Sealand, seeing that England was with him as an advantage, pointed at the taller blonde. "He started!"

"What the fuck? You hit my face for no reason!!?"

Just now Arthur saw that one side of Alfreds face was rather red and swollen.

Alfred on the other site realised that Arthur could see him. He started beaming. "You lost."

Arthur sighed, mumbling half-hearted insults, just happy the taller calmed down, and scanned Sealand for injuries. The boy thus beamed at him as well. "I got pretty strong eh?" he smiled brightly and a little bit cheeky as he turned towards America who just picked up Texas from the floor. He rubbed his cheek before returning the bold smile.

"Nice punch."

"Thanks."

From that point on the younger two combined their powers to annoy England.

At first England thought he could finally call his home peaceful again, but sadly he was soon to realise that the two made a lot more damage while playing then while fighting.

He didn't even get why they got along suddenly, and even after a fight. Arthur would have rolled his eyes and sighed 'men..' if he wasn't one himself. He already had had a pretty hard time after America had told Sealand that he had called the Brit 'mommy' when he had been small.

"Can I have some tea, mommy?"

"Yeah please mommy, and get me some burgers, but from the store, I don't want to die on food poisoning~"

One comment about Finnland had stopped the fun for Sealand. America suffered short-time deafness. Arthur would have rather liked to see him bleeding, but not on his couch.

"You are no fun Iggy. You liked it back then, just admit it" America said with a pout, a bit louder than usual due to his bad hearing.

"No I didn't. Why the hell would I?"

Sealand, bored by they bickering, sat on the floor in front of the TV and played with Americas Playstation( because he hated loosing and America had an advantage since he knew the games longer).

Their fighting ran out after a while and America said nothing more, loosing his pout after a while, and watched Sealand. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"It's like watching you grow up.." he said hushed.

England looked up from his tea, raising an eyebrow at him and then looking over to Sealand.

"I didn't grow up like that.." he said annoyed.

"Yeahyeah, war and things, explains a lot actually.." America said, still smiling. He turned his head and gave England one of his smiles that made England feel blinded. "But I like you the way you are now."

"America, let's go outside!" said Sealand loudly, apparently bored by the game, giving the spluttering England a chance to hide his spreading blush.

"Okay~" called said and jumped on his feet, rushing outside with the boy.

* * *

Yeah, short and long wait, but well, the next part will be difficult so I thought it's better to make a cut here ^^'

I may rewrite chapter 3-5, but I have hardly the time *bows* sorry.. *trainee*

**Review what you think so far please, it would help me a lot. Thanks ^^ *leaves maple cookies* **


End file.
